What Stays Hidden in the Dark
by Selenity-Moon-Witch
Summary: When Majik goes back home to take care of his sick father, Cleo and Orphen continue their journey and end up in a small town with a big secret that may bring them together or end it for one.
1. What Stays Hidden in the Dark

**Okay, hey everyone. This is my first fic and I hope everyone likes is. If I don't get a lot of reviews for the next two chapters, then I will prolly stop 'cause that would mean that my story sucks. The rating is pg-13 for language, violence/gore, and ROMANCE (maybe). Hopefully that's the plan. Okay on with the story.**

**What Stays Hidden in the Dark**

**A young girl was running through the forest in blind fear. With the moon light her only source of light, she saw a clearing up ahead. "Please don't! Papa!" cried the girl as she reached the clearing. The girl turned in circles trying to it, but with no success. As roar and a scream sounded through the whole forest, a man sat crying.**

**Next Day**

**"Orphen!! Get back here!" yelled Cleo running from the hotel they had checked into.**

**A man with dark brown hair ran down the street with a smirk on his face. "Come on Brat! You must getting fat if you're having trouble keeping up," called Orphen turning long enough to see Cleo fume in anger. 'This is going to be interesting.'**

**Cleo growled and ran as fast as she could after him. 'I'm going to get that pain in the ass sorcerer. Good thing I decided to wear pants or this would be even more difficult,' thought Cleo running into the forest that Orphen had. "Now where is he?"**

**Cleo slowed her running down to walking as she slowly made her way through the forest. As Cleo looked around, she noticed that there were no animals making noise. No birds or anything. "This is strange," thought Cleo. "Its not suppose to be this quiet." Cleo kept on walking until she saw a clearing in the forest. 'Hmmm.... I can just sit over there and enjoy the peace and quite.'**

**Cleo screamed as she saw a bloody girl lying on the ground. Cleo placed a hand over her mouth and backed up until she was against a tree. Tears started to fall as Cleo slid down the tree and looked at the girls soulless eyes look at her. Cleo couldn't do anything but sit there and look at the poor girl.**

**Now to Orphen**

**Orphen jumped as her heard a scream. "That sounded like Cleo," said Orphen. He took off running through the forest trying to find Cleo. By the time Orphen found the clearing, the sun had already begun to set.**

**Orphen walked into the clearing and looked around. He saw the girl's body and then saw Cleo. Orphen sighed and slowly walked over to Cleo. "Hey, come on its getting late and we have to tell the town about this," said Orphen quietly. When Cleo didn't move, Orphen resulted to name calling, but when Cleo didn't respond to being called 'Brat' or 'Dumb blond', Orphen began to worry. He knelt in front of her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Cleo, look at me." Cleo slowly looked Orphen in the eye. A couple of tears were still left on her face. Orphen gently whipped them away. "Never knew such a brat could have such a heart."**

**Cleo let out a slight snort and looked back over at the body. "Don't look," said Orphen moving so he blocked he view. "Besides, did you just snort?"**

**Cleo laughed a little at that. "What happened? That doesn't look like a normal attack," said Cleo nodding her head towards the body.**

**"Don't worry about that. Right now the only thing you need to worry about is getting yourself warmed up. Its cold out here," said Orphen. He mumbled a little spell and his cloak appeared in his hands. He wrapped it around Cleo's shoulders gently and held out his arms to help her up. "Come on we have to report this."**

**Cleo nodded and took his hand gratefully. As the two walked out of the clearing, Orphen looked at the dead girl and said a small spell to protect form the animals until someone could get it. 'I sure hope this isn't what I think it is,' thought Orphen as he walked beside a quiet. 'I hope Cleo will alright.'**

**The two didn't notice a dark figure watching in the shadows. An evil chuckle was heard as the shadow too, left.**


	2. What Stays Hidden in the Dark

Here's chapter 2. Enjoy!

What Stays Hidden in the Dark

Orphen had taken Cleo inside the hotel and informed the manager of what they found and if he knew if the pub was still open. He needed a drink and so did Cleo by the looks of it. Orphen got the information and got the two rooms for another three nights.

Orphen lead Cleo to the pub and sat in a dark corner. Orphen ordered two drinks and some soup for Cleo. "Babe, you alright?" asked Orphen concerned.

That got Cleo's attention. He hadn't called her that since the first day they officially met at the tree out side the mansion. (I'm not really sure what goes beyond between since I've only seen the first DVD (3 episodes) so any info or sites ya guys know of would be appreciated) Cleo shook her head and smiled sadly. "I'm fine, I guess. I...(sigh) I'm just a little distraught about what I saw," said Cleo.

"I'll say," said Orphen. "You didn't say anything when I called ya a brat," said Orphen with a light smirk.

"No. I heard you, it just didn't bother me at the time," said Cleo. She was quiet and just stared off.

"Stop doing that," said Orphen. Cleo looked at him confused. "I know what you saw shocked you, but stop doing that."

"What?" asked Cleo.

"That! You haven't started to fight with me since an hour ago and you keep starring off like that,:" said Orphen. He quieted his voice. "It won't help if you keep replaying it in your head, it will only make it worse."

"How did you know..."

"What? That you kept playing the scene over and over again in your head?" With a nodded from Cleo, Orphen smirked. "I've been able to since your thoughts"

Cleo looked like she was about to get angry when he server brought them their orders. Cleo looked at the food and back to Orphen who took a drink. "Thank you," said Cleo. "But...."

"You need to eat, Cleo. After tonight, we'll probably have a lot to do here," said Orphen. Cleo was going to protest again, but stopped herself. She closed her eyes and tried to get the image out of her head, but couldn't. As a tear fell down, Cleo felt someone sit beside her and wrap their arms around her. Cleo looked up to see Orphen. "It'll be okay. It will take awhile for you to be able to push them memories back. If you eat a little, I'll help you get some sleep tonight."

"Yeah, it will take awhile," said Cleo but then turned to glare at Orphen. "In which way do you mean to help me sleep?"

Orphen backed up a bit and chuckled knowing she was joking. "I wasn't thinking like that. I was just going to cast a simple spell, but if your offering," he said with a shrug.

Cleo slapped him on the arm laughing. She then saddened again. "We shouldn't be laughing like that after what we saw,:" said Cleo. "Besides something's not right here."

"What do you mean?" asked Orphen moving back to his side and taking a drink.

"No one seems to care that a girl ended up dead not far from here," said Cleo.

Orphen noticed the looks some of the people were giving them. "Look, hurry up and eat we'll talk about this later," said Orphen.

Cleo looked confused, but nodded and started to eat, although she really didn't feel like eating.

The two sat in silence, not noticing that they were being watched. "What are we going to do?" asked a man with a gruff voice. "Should we tell Selen?" The other man nodded and the two left.


	3. What Stays Hidden in the Dark

Sorry if my first two chapters were a little short. Schools been kicking my ass and it's not fun. Anyway I hope this one' a little longer. And thanx bunches for reviewing:

GilShalos: I'm open for anything you have to say and would love your help. And yep, Orphen/Cleo pairing. Do you know any sites I could go to get info?

Chapter 3

Orphen walked Cleo to her room after she finished eating. Cleo walked in blindly, barely noticing the darkness of the room. Orphen muttered something, but the only thing she heard was "Power of Light...". The candles in the room lit up and the room had a soft glow to it. "What do you think happened to her?" asked Cleo as she snuggled deeper into the cloak Orphen had given her.

Orphen walked over to the window and looked up at the moon before replying. "Its late and you need to at least try and get some sleep," said Orphen. Cleo was going to pretest, but Orphen cut her off. "Don't. Its going to be hard for you to fall asleep as is and you thinking about it and me telling you isn't going to help."

Cleo sighed and took Orphen's place at the window as he walked towards the door. "I know or have an idea as to what happened and of what creature did this," said Cleo slowly. "But it isn't normal for them to go and kill humans, at least not in that manner."

Orphen looked at her through dark eyes. 'What is she hiding?' Orphen thought to himself. "There's something your not telling me isn't there? And... GET DOWN!!" yelled Orphen as a glowing blue arrow came through the window. He grabbed Cleo and pushed her to the wall. Orphen went to the window to fire back, but no one was there.

Cleo sat on the floor eyes wide and body shaking. The arrow had a note attached to it:

"Watch your back Cleo. It isn't safe for you here.

Take care of the Sorcerer. If you need me, you know where to find me.

Selenity "

Orphen looked at the note then at Cleo. He knelt in front of her and when he went to put a hand on her shoulder, she jumped. "What's going on Cleo? What are you not telling me?"

Cleo got up slowly and stumbled over to the letter. When she touched the arrow it disappeared, taking the note with it. 'He looks a little hurt,' thought Cleo. She hung her head and sighed. She got up on shaky legs and stumbled over to the bed. Placing her head in her hands, Cleo tried to get out of it. "It's a long story. Very long story."

"It doesn't look like your going to get any sleep and I'm sure as hell not till I get some answers," said Orphen leaning on the wall.

"Just read my mind then," Said Cleo getting slightly annoyed.

"I can't," said Orphen. "It only works when that person is opened and their emotions are high or I would.....never mind."

'You wont let this drop, will you?" asked Cleo. Orphen shook his head. "Thought so." Cleo lay back on the bed. Orphen walked over and sat on the bed beside her. Cleo smirked slightly. "This could look very wrong."

Orphen chuckled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "No trying to change the subject," said Orphen gently. "But I'll move if you want."

Orphen started to move off the bed, when Cleo grabbed his arm and pulled him down. Orphen barely caught himself before landing on Cleo. "Don't go. I..I want you to stay," said Cleo her thoughts swarming.

Orphen nodded and propped his head up with his hand so he could look at her. Cleo gave a small smile and rolled over on to her back. Her pooled around her like a curtain. "I'm not sure where to begin," said Cleo looking at the ceiling. "It seems so long ago. 3 years. 3 long years since I've seen or heard from her. She was the best. Fighting, school, magic, animals, everything except style. She never had that."

Orphen almost laughed as Cleo brought up her favorite thing, clothes. "Who?"

Cleo turned to look at him. "Selenity. Selenity Moon."

Orphen looked shocked. Selenity was said to be a mythical being that had great power and could easily destroy everything if she wished to. 'What would Cleo know about Selenity? This cant be good,' thought Orphen.

"She's not too bad once you get to know her. You remind me of her in a lot of ways," said Cleo.

"Really?! How?" asked Orphen very intrigued by this.

"Well, you're both stubborn and think your all that. You're both powerful and very skilled, and just with magic, but with using a sword," said Cleo not taking her eyes from the ceiling.

"How did you get mixed up with Selenity?" asked Orphen.

Cleo's eyes darkened as sadness and hatred flashed in them. "I was walking into the town where my school was at. It was night so not many people were out so I had the whole street to myself," said Cleo. "Normally I would have been terrified, but I was angry and sad."

"Why were you upset?"

"That's when my father had passed away and because of my classes I wouldn't be able to go to the funeral and the guy I was sort of dating tried to get me to some stuff I wasn't really comfortable doing," explained Cleo. "Anyway, I was getting ready to go back, when Jack-man, the guy I was 'dating', showed up with a few friends of his. He was upset and said that because I wasn't experienced or anything I could never get a guy so he was going to help me with that. It wasn't till a few minutes later that I found out Jack-man and his friends weren't even human. They were... I think they were demons or very, VERY ugly warlocks."

"Probably changelings," said Orphen answering her unspoken question of confusion.

Cleo nodded. "I took off running straight into the woods. I was scared and I knew no one was going to save me. But I was wrong. Selenity showed up with her gang of wolves or Silocores." At Orphen's nod, Cleo continued. "Selen's gang was great. The only bad thing was, they had killed Jack-man and the others. Selen was injured so I helped her bandage it. After that, we became, well friends, or something of the sort. But after Selen made it possible for me to go to my dad's funeral, she left. Although I never saw her, I knew that she and the others watched over me every once in awhile."

"Doesn't sound like the Selenity you hear about," said Orphen after he calmed his anger and let everything sink in. "So, you think a silocore killed that girl?"

Cleo turned over to look at him and nodded slowly. "But the style it was done in... it's wrong. They don't normally kill like that. It doesn't make any sense. And the people here. They didn't seemed to shocked that a young girl had been murdered."

"It's late and it would be difficult to move the body anyway with everyone asleep or getting ready to. They'll probably take care of it tomorrow," said Orphen. Cleo was going to protest, but Orphen stopped her. "It's late and you need to get some sleep."

Orphen started to get up to leave when Cleo grabbed his arm making him turn around. Cleo looked down. "Please stay. At least until I fall asleep."

Orphen nodded, picked Cleo up and tucked her in. Orphen sat on the floor beside the bed and leaned against it. 'I didn't expect him to stay,' thought Cleo as she watched the back of Orphen's head. "Go to sleep Cleo," said Orphen not even looking at her.

Cleo jumped and settled in, but not before wrapping her arms around Orphen in a weird hug. "Thank you, Orphen," said Cleo unwrapping her arms from Orphen. A hand caught her own.

"What for?" asked Orphen looking at her.

Cleo smiled gently. "For listening and being there for me." Orphen looked at her funny, but nodded his head and let Cleo's hand go. Cleo laid down and started to drift off into a fitful sleep.


	4. Authors note

Hey everyone!! Thanks for reviewing, i really enjoyed it. Hopefully i'll have a chapter up to night. For those of you who dont know, i'm new to writing fanfics and new to Orphen. I have only seen the first three episodes so i dont really no much about the other characters. If my reviewers wouldn't mind sending me some sites that have some information i might be able to add some more characters and other information about the characters. Those of you who gave me ideas and incouragement and for those of you who might have some problems with me not having some characters or things like that. I appologize. If i coudl ever get my hands on some other episodes i'll write another one and, hopefully, be able to have what you want in that.  
Thanks again. Love ya all Anime Moon Girl. 


	5. What Stays Hidden in the Dark

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed. I don't have a lot of time to thank you all individually, but I'll do that in the next chapter. But for those of you who gave me more information and descriptions of the characters, thanks a bunch. And those of you who wanted to know where Leki was, you'll find out in this and the next chapter. Thanks again. **

**Enjoy!**

_** Cleo was walking around a foggy forest. She didn't know where she was or why she was there. 'What am I looking for?' thought Cleo. **_

'_**You know what your looking for,' said a voice in Cleo's head. "What the hell is going on?" **_

'_**Don't freak out Cleo,' said the voice. It was a soft females voice, but Cleo couldn't see where it was coming from. 'You know who I am.' **_

"_**Who?" **_

_**A giant white wolf walked forward. It was bigger than normal, but it wasn't a wolf Cleo noticed. It was a cilocore, part wolf and part magic. Some believed that they could also take on human form, but only one person knew the truth about that. "I know you, don't I," stated Cleo. "You saved my life. I remember now. But why are you here?" **_

'_**I'm here to warn you,' it said. 'You need to watch yourself. It isn't safe here, nor is it safe any where else. Your not going to like what your going to have to do.'**_

"_**I figured things wouldn't be that easy," said Cleo. "What do you want me to do? What can I Do? Orphen will think I'm crazy if I told him. We aren't really on good terms ya know." **_

_**The cilocore let out a weird laugh. 'What you think doesn't matter. You know why it would work, but you have to admit it to yourself. How he will take it, I don't know.' **_

"_**But the cost is so great," said Cleo sadly. "He would never want to see me again." **_

_**All the sudden, there was a dangerous howl. 'This isn't good,' said the cilocore growling with anger. Blue flames appeared on her paws, tails, ears and around her neck. 'Run Cleo. I will hold them off.' **_

_**The cilocore started to turn and walk away, but was stopped when Cleo called her. "Selen, be careful." With that said, the two went in opposite directions. **_

"**Cleo! Wake up!" yelled Orphen shaking her slightly. **

**Cleo shot up and held her head. She was covered in sweat and noticed that she was crying. Orphen sat beside her and wrapped her in a slight hug. "Sh... It must have been some dream," said Orphen while petting her head. "Want to tell me about it?" **

**Cleo calmed down and took a deep breathe. "It was just a bad dream. I haven't had one in a while so I guess it just kind of shocked me," said Cleo not pulling away. **

**Orphen gave her a weird look. "If you say so. When you want to talk about it, let me know. I'll be down stairs so hurry up," said Orphen getting up and leaving. **

**After Orphen had left, Cleo released the breathe she was holding. 'He bought it,' thought Cleo. 'So Selen's near by. This should prove to be an interesting day.' Cleo got dressed in a pair of dark pants and a light blue tank-top and headed down stairs to see what Orphen had planned. **

**When Cleo walked out the hotel, she noticed that no one seemed to talk about the dead girl they had reported last night. 'What the hell is going on?' thought Cleo she walked around looking for anything that might have shown that the people actually knew about what happened. **

**When Cleo was about to ask someone, she was grabbed from behind and pulled into a dark alley. Cleo tried to scream, but nothing was heard with the big hand over her mouth. "Calm down," whispered the man in her ear. **

**Cleo turned shocked. "Orphen! What the hell do you think your doing? You about gave me a heart attack," said Cleo. Orphen didn't move his arms from around her as he lead her towards the back of the alley. "Where are we going?"**

"**Somewhere safe," said Orphen not stopping. **

**Cleo gave him a weird look. "That doesn't answer my question."**

**Orphen sighed and stopped. Turning to look at her, he asked, "Do you trust me?: Cleo nodded. "Then don't argue and do as I tell you to." **

**Orphen turned to pull her with him, but Cleo pulled on his hand. "Orphen, what's going on? Why are we having to run?" asked Cleo, fear and nervousness showing in her eyes. **

**Orphen pulled her towards him and turned into the wall as three men came down the alley. "Did you get rid of he body?" **

"**Yeah, it really was a mess this time. How much longer do you think we have to do this?"**

"**Forever or until that beast dies. Come on we have to take care of those two kids that reported the body." The three guys walked out into the busy street. **

"**That's what's wrong," said Orphen. He looked at Cleo who was clinging to Orphen like he was the only one who could save her. "Hey its going to be alright. And if it will get you to atleast stop being so depressed, I'll admit that you were right about something being wrong here." **

"**Normally that would make me feel better," said Cleo with a slight smirk. "But right now, I want to go somewhere safe." Orphen nodded and the two continued on their way. "I wish Leki was here." **

**Orphen let out a small chuckle. "For once, I wish that little mutt was here too. But he's with Majik." Cleo giggled. Said Orphen, "Well atleast your semi laughing again. Wait." **

**They stopped at a clearing in the forest where the moon light lit up just that area. "Whys the moon light only in this area? This doesn't feel right," said Cleo. **

"**I agree, but there's someone here, "said Orphen. **

**A small group of the towns people walked into the clearing. 'uh oh,' thought Cleo. "You two kids should have minded your own business instead of having to meddle in our concerns," said the leader of the group. **

"**What?! Your killing innocent people and that makes it our concern," said Cleo stepping up. Orphen tried to stop her, but when Cleo gets angry nothing stands in her way.**

"**We don't kill anyone," said the leader. "He chooses who he wants and he get them and in turn he protects our town." **

"**That's so stupid!" yelled Cleo. "Giving your children up so that your town can be safe. And people say I'm irresponsible." **

"**Cleo," Orphen whispered coming up behind her and wrapping an arm protectively around her. "We need to leave, NOW!" **

"**Why?" **

"**Because little girl, he wants you next," said the leader and the mob ran at the two. **

"**Let's go!" said Orphen taking off running and pulling Cleo behind him. **

**After a few minutes, Cleo started to get tired. "Orphen... slow... down. My legs aren't as long as yours," panted Cleo. **

"**Someone's out of shape," said Orphen with a smirk. Cleo stuck her tongue out making Orphen chuckle. "Your distracting. Now if we're going to slow down, I need to get rid of this mob." **

**Cleo was confused about what Orphen had said when Orphen was getting ready to attack.. Cleo grabbed his arm as he was powering up. "Don't kill anyone." Orphen looked at her weird but obeyed and blew the mob back a couple of yards. **

**As Orphen and Cleo continued to run, they heard the people gasping. "A sorcerer!" "NO one said he had magic." **

**Orphen smiled as they ran. After an hour of running, they stopped out of breathe at a stream to rest. "What he hell is wrong with those people?" asked Cleo not really expecting an answer. Orphen shook his head. "Something's coming," he said. **

**Out of the forest on the other side of the stream, a giant white wolf jumped out with a smaller wolf beside it. "LEKI!?!?!?:" yelled Cleo. **


	6. What Stays Hidden in the Dark

**Hey everyone! WOW!! Thanks for all the reviews. Yes I will keep this story going as long as more than 2 people want me to. I said I would thank everyone for their reviews, but once a week I'm going to post thanks to everyone's reviews and answer questions. Thanks again. **

**NOW on with the story!! **

**Cleo ran up to Leki, who met her half way, and gave the small wolf (wolf right??) a big hug. Orphen walked over keeping an eye on the bigger one. Leki jumped from Cleo's arms into Orphen's. Orphen shocked, lightly scratched the wolf's head. Leki in turn gave Orphen a small lick on the cheek. "What's that for?" asked Orphen looking at the small wolf like it had grown a second head. Leki mewed happily and jumped on to Cleo's shoulder.**

"**Where'd she go?" asked Cleo looking around. **

**Orphen was confused. 'How does she know Selen?' thought Orphen. 'I'll have to get it out of her later.'**

**Yelling was heard as the mob came running after them. Leki hissed and his eyes glowed. "Calm down Leki," said Cleo holding him tighter.**

"**Let's go," said Orphen grabbing Cleo's hand and pulling her with him. Leki jumped down to run beside them. **

**Suddenly, a terrible growl was heard. The people stopped and started to look scared. "It's coming! RUN!" The mob ran back to town as fast as they could. **

**The growls got closer and Orphen grabbed Cleo by her arm. "We have to keep going," said Orphen as they walked. "We have to find a place to hide." Leki growled in agreement. **

"**What about over there? Those rocks in the cliff?" suggested Cleo trying to catch her breath.**

**Orphen nodded and led the way. There was a small opening in the cliff. "Get in," said Orphen.**

"**What?!! I'm not going in there!" exclaimed Cleo trying to pull away, but Orphen held her there. "It's dark and there could be something in there." Cleo kept trying to fight, but it was useless. **

**Orphen pulled Cleo close forcing her to look up at him. "Listen, whatever that thing is, it's getting closer. And that thing is what probably got the girl, so if you want to stay alive, don't argue." **

**Cleo looked at Orphen a little surprised, but the fear was still evident in her eyes. "Will you be coming in too?" **

**Orphen looked at the hole. "Leki, go in and see if there's anything in there." Leki went to the opening as Orphen had ordered. "That little thing keeps surprising me more. He usually hates me." Cleo had to let a small laugh escape that time. Leki came out and shook his that nothing was in there. "Good. Thanks Leki. Now go on, get in." **

**Cleo looked at him. "You didn't answer my question," stated Cleo. "I'm not..." Cleo was interrupted by a very loud growl causing Cleo to jump and grab on to Orphen. **

**Orphen chuckled. "Scared, are we? Now will you listen to me? I won't say it again." **

**Cleo shook her head. "I'm not leaving you out here! That's crazy you'll be killed. I won't go in unless you come with me." **

**Orphen gave her a weird look then sighed. "I can't fit in there. I'm too big." **

"**Please Orphen," pleaded Cleo. Orphen sighed. "Fine," was the mumbled reply. Orphen pulled Cleo into the opening first, still not believing that he would fit, but to his surprise he got through, after a rough pull from Cleo. **

"**Told you that you would get through," said Cleo with a small smile.**

"**Yeah but that hurt like hell," mumbled Orphen as he went to look out of the opening to see what was coming. "Holy Shit!" **

**Cleo was scared now. "What? What's out there?" **

"**Stay over there, "said Orphen. "You don't want to see this." **

**Cleo didn't listen and walked over. What she saw made her want to cry. There was a giant monster that looked half wolf and half demon. Its fangs dripping with saliva and its eyes a deep red. "And we thought bloody August was bad," whispered Cleo. **

**Orphen grunted. "Bloody August is nothing compared to the demon Abyssus Bestia." Cleo looked at him interested but scared. "Latin for Hell's Beast. It's killed tons of people in him past 400 years or so. It was so suppose to be used to destroy the world but.. Shit!" **

**Cleo looked out and saw a young girl trying to run from it, but it was pointless. The beast got her and mutilated her body, but not letting her die. Cleo turned into Orphen's chest and started to cry. Orphen held her close and gently rubbed her back and head. "Shhhh... Its gonna be alright." Orphen didn't know what to do to comfort her. The was normally Majik's job. **

**Orphen turned to see if it was over, but to his surprise, the monster had stopped and was looking right at them. As the monster came towards them, the silver wolf with the blue-flames picked the girl up. 'Well at least she's safe, now how do I get us out of this one,' thought Orphen holding Cleo. Leki kept rubbing against his legs hissing and growling. "Darkness open, bring me Selenity," whispered Cleo. **

**Orphen was shocked, but didn't have time to dwell on it. The silver wolf had come back and stood in front of the opening. "Cleo?" no answer. "Hey babe, you need to look at this." **

**Cleo looked up at Orphen, tears still running down her face. He gently whipped them away and nodded towards the opening. Cleo gasped. The giant silver wolf was fighting the monster. The monster eventually fled, but the silver one was hurt and laying on the ground. "Oh God! We have to help her," said Cleo pulling Orphen with her out of their hiding place. They walked over to the fallen wolf, but didn't get every far. **

**A giant black wolf with blue flames now stood in their way. Leki kept growling at the black wolf, but it did nothing. Cleo was scared. She had never seen the black wolf before. "Stand down Darien," said Orphen. "I'm not in the mood to deal with your shit. She's hurt and if you want my help, you'll move." The giant black wolf growled towards Cleo. "She's with me." **

**Finally, the black wolf moved out of the way and Orphen pulled Cleo with him up to the fallen wolf. "You know," said Cleo, "You only have yourself to blame." The wolf growled at her and Cleo laughed. "You're not seriously hurt are you?" **

**Before Cleo could get an answer, there was an explosion of black light. Cleo turned to see a man with black hair, dark eyes, and wearing all black walking up to them. "She'll be fine. She's a little shaken up. How's it going Orphen?" **

"**It's alright," said Orphen looking at the man in front of him. **

**In an explosion of bright silver light, a girl who looked a lot like Cleo except with eerily light blue eyes and a more toned built, walked over to them. The girl had blood running down her arm and a small cut on her face. "I may not be seriously hurt, but I'm soar as hell," said the girl. "What have you been up to, Cleo?" **

"**Nothin' much Selen," said Cleo holding Leki. "How'd you know where we were?"**

"**This little guy here came to get me. Leaving, I believe, a sick man and a teenage boy alone. He said you were in trouble and since I was heading this way anyway." Selen shrugged. "Since you guys need a place to stay, you can come stay with us." **

"**That would be great," said Cleo with a small smile. "What happened to the girl?"**

"**She's at a friends place," said Darien. "She'll be fine in a week or so." **

**The group headed off to where ever they would be staying that night, all the while Cleo and Orphen thought about how the other knew these two "Saviors". **


	7. What Stays Hidden in the Dark

**Hey everyone. Sorry its taken so long, I left this at school last week and then my computer deleted it tonight so I'm redoing it. Bluh! Anyway thanks for those of you who reviewed!! Yes I do need to finish the series, but unless my family wins the lottery or someone has them and would like to send them to me, it wont be happening anytime soon. cries **

**So please bare with me, its hard for me to try and get the characters down with having only seen the first 3 episodes. But I hope all of you like this. I don't know anything about Orphens past, so I kinda made up my own to go with the story so I hope you don't mind. Anyway sorry for rambling. On with the SHOW...errr.....STORY!! **

**Cleo looked up at the cliff with all the caves. Selen and Darien had left before.**

**_(Flashback)_**

"**_Ours is the cave at the very top," said Selen. "Don't worry the caves have been fixed up to be like a 'Castle' as the kids say. The other caves are taken by the gang. We have one spare room. Hope you guys don't mind staying together." _**

"_**No that's fine," I had said not really thinking. **_

"_**We're going to go," said Darien. "You guys have some stuff to talk about." **_

''_**How'd you...?" started Cleo. **_

"_**You think to loud," stated Darien picking up Selen bridal style and jumped up to their cave. **_

_**(end flashback)**_

**They had been sitting there in silence for the past hour. Cleo sat there petting the sleeping Leki in her lap. "You know there is something we have to talk about," said Orphen leaning against the tree. **

**Cleo sighed. "Yeah, you're right. What do you want to discuss?" **

"**For starters, how did you really meet Selenity?" asked Orphen. **

"**What do you mean?! I told you," said Cleo looking up at him. His eyes were cold. **

"**Don't lie. You may have met her when you were at school, but you knew her before, didn't you," said Orphen coldly. **

**Cleo sighed. Leki started growling at Orphen, who was unmoved. "Leki, go up to the room we'll be staying at. I want to talk to Orphen alone," Cleo ordered. Leki Left with one last growl. "It's a long story." **

"**I'm a patient man, when I need to be," said Orphen. **

**Cleo smirked at his last comment. "I was younger, around 12 I think. My dad didn't like the fact that I didn't like doing girlie things. Believe it or not, I was a tomboy." Cleo laughed sadly at the thought. "My dad was furious when he found me in the back wearing a pair of pants and a shirt. What was worse was that my dad had caught me swinging that sword," said Cleo nodding to the sword by the bag they had managed to go back and get. "He took away the sword and all my clothes that he didn't approve of. At the time I thought my father had bought the sword for himself. Majik and I were walking down the street. A group of the older kids came over and started laughing and picking on me since I had to wear a dress. They punched Majik and I got mad. I said that I could take them all on, big mistake. Needless to say, as we were getting the shit beat out of us in the woods, Selen showed up and saved us. She was younger than me at the time, but that didn't change a thing. She was still stronger than the other guys. That's the reason no in the town are friends with me and the reason I have a scar across my back." **

**Cleo turned and lifted her shirt a little to reveal a deep scar that ran from her shoulder to her lower back. "Oh God, Cleo." Orphen walked over and pulled Cleo into a hug. "Babe, why didn't you tell anyone?" **

"**My dad was mad and didn't do anything. Said that I deserved it," said Cleo now in tears. "I thought everyone else would say the same thing." **

**Orphen held her close until the anger in him subsided. "I'm sorry. Someone should have been there to stop that from happening. It's not right for anyone to go through that," said Orphen nuzzeling her hair. **

**Cleo laughed. "Now its your turn to tell me how you and Darien met." **

**Orphen wiped away the tears left on her face. He turned so that his back was against the rock and Cleo was in his lap arms wrapped around her. "When I was younger, I had a lot of magic that I could not control. Darien was a wanderer and stayed in our village for a couple of days," said Orphen. "During his stay, a demon called Tiake attacked. My parents were killed, and in anger my powers went out of control. Darien stopped me from destroying the whole village." **

**Cleo was shocked. "How old were you?"**

**"Around 8 or 9 I think. I can't really remember," said Orphen nuzzeling Cleo's hair. **

**Cleo wrapped her arms over Orphen's around her waist and sighed leaning back into him. 'It must have been hard for him,' thought Cleo sadly. 'No wonder he can be cold sometimes. I wish I could have helped him.' **

**"What are you thinking about?" whispered Orphen into her ear. **

**Cleo shivered slightly and leaned more into him. "Nothing really, just how hard that had to of been. I know it doesn't help any, but I'm sorry." **

**Orphen sighed. "You're the only person that's said that, but it does help. Thank you." **

**The two stayed like that well into the night. "You might want to take the girl to bed," said Darien walking over. Orphen looked down at the sleeping Cleo. He picked her up and was getting ready to go up the cliff when Darien stopped him. "You do know what your getting yourself into, right?"**

**"I don't know what your talking about," said Orphen confused. **

**"Nothing go to bed," said Darien heading back in himself. **

**Orphen shrugged. Darien was like that sometimes. Orphen walked into their room, which was nicely decorated with a fireplace, fur rugs, and a nice bed with black fur as a cover, and placed Cleo on the bed. "Well, sorry babe, but I'm not sleeping on the floor so your going to have to deal with us sleeping in the same bed," said Orphen to himself. He climbed in on the other side and watched Cleo sleep. 'This should prove to be one interesting adventure.' **

**next day**

**Cleo woke up surrounded by comforting warmth. Cleo looked up and saw Orphen had his arms wrapped around her and her head laying on his shoulder. 'What the.... I must have fallen asleep last night and Orphen must have brought me in and put me to sleep. He looks peaceful when he's asleep,' thought Cleo. Not wanting to disturb him, she layed her head back down and waited for Orphen to wake up. **

**It didn't take long for Orphen to wake up. The first thing he noticed was that he was holding Cleo close and that she had her arm draped over his chest. 'God I pray that she doesn't take this the wrong way, not that I'm complaining, but all I need is her pissed at me,' thought Orphen. **

**Cleo looked up feeling eyes on her and a small smile shown on her face. "Hey," she said.**

**"Hey yourself," said Orphen lightly. "Sleep well?" **

**Cleo nodded. "You?" **

**Orphen nodded and rolled over on to his back pulling Cleo on top of his chest. "Best sleep I've had in awhile," said Orphen. **

**"Good. You need to be able to relax when you sleep," said Cleo with a small yawn. **

**Orphen chuckled. "Looked like you need to go back to bed." **

**Cleo shook her head. "If I go back to sleep, I'll sleep all day. Besides, what would you do all day?" **

**"Probably relax knowing that your out of trouble," said Orphen. There was some joking behind it, but part of it was true. Orphen worried a lot over Cleo's safety. "But then my day would be absolutely boring and I would probably go crazy." **

**"You're already crazy enough," said Cleo. She laid her head back down on his chest and barried her head in his shirt. "I'm too comfortable to move." **

**Orphen chuckled, but then thought of something. "Hey Cleo, are you ticklesh?" **

**"Very. Why? Ohhh... no you don't Orphen." But before she could do anything, Orphen had flipped over and started tickling her. "NO... Orphen.. please stop!!" cried Cleo in between laughs. **

**"What do I get if I do?" asked Orphen slowing down. **

**"I don't know. Just... please... mercy," gasped Cleo.**

**"Hhhmm..... How about," Orphen thought for a second. "Got it! For one day, you have to do as I say and go where I tell you to. No questions asked and no buts." **

**"What?! Are you crazy..."Started Cleo, but she never got to finish. "OKAY... I... GIVE!!!" Orphen stopped. "I agree to your terms." **

**"Good," said Orphen putting his head to hers. "Your mine for a day." With that Orphen got up and left. **

**"Why did I ever agree to this," muttered Cleo. Leki jumped up on the bed with soft growl. "Where were you when I needed you?" Leki gave her a knowing look before jumping down. Cleo started to get ready for whatever Orphen had planned today. **


	8. What Stays Hidden in the Dark

**Hey everyone. I finally have time to update!!! But I'm not studying for the SAT i have tomorrow though... oh well. God help me and if any of you pray, pray for me, i'll need it. Anyway, for those of you who have reviewed, THANKS!! It means a lot to me to hear that people like my story. **

**Okay, small note. I don't know what kind of powers Orphen has, so I kinda made some up, or heck maybe he can, I don't know. But that's what I did. I'm sure you guys want to just read the story so here we go! ENJOY!!! oh and i need to know if you guys want a lemon r not. I've never writin one before (heck this is my first fanfic) but i'm willing to try if thats what you guys want. i will change the rating if thats what you guys want. Anyway, read on.**

**Cleo finished getting ready, putting on a pair of dark pants and a white tank-top that showed off her thin stomach and the moon ring in it. Cleo walked out of the caves in search of Leki or Selen. She found Leki playing with some of the wolf cubs. "He looks happy," said Cleo laughing at how the cubs tackled each other.**

**"Yeah he's having fun," said Selen walking up besides her. **

**"Leki's never played with other creatures like himself before, unless you count Majik or Orhpen," Cleo joked. The two girls laughed. "Thanks for the clothes. I love 'em." **

**"Good. The belly ring looks good." Selen nodded her head in approval. "Does your mom know?"**

**"Hell NO!! Do I look crazy?" Cleo never got to finish her rant, fore Leki had jumped up and licked her cheek. "Hey Leki, its good to see you too. Are you having fun?" Leki made a small growl and jumped down to go play again. **

"**Energetic little thing isn't he," said Orphen coming up behind Cleo. She nodded smiling. **

**"I have to go find Darien. Its probably going to take me a while considering when the man doesn't want to be found, no one will find him," said Selen walking off. "You two try to stay out of trouble!" **

**"Selen should be the one who should be careful, if Darien finds out she's the one with his necklace, he'll kill her," said Orphen. Cleo looked at him a little concerned. "Come on, I have something I want to show you." Orphen lead Cleo through the woods. After awhile, Cleo started to get tired. **

**"Where are we going?"**

**Orphen chuckled. "You'll see. It would be easier and a lot quicker if you'd fly with me." **

**Cleo stopped and looked at him like he was crazy. "Can you seriously fly?"**

**Orphen looked at her like she had lost her mind. "You know I can. You've seen me do it." **

**"But that was kinda.. I don't know.. hovering. I didn't think you could do it over long distances." **

**Orphen smirked and walked up to her. Pulling her into him, he whispered, "I can do a lot of things you don't know about." Cleo's eyes widened and Orphen chuckled. He laid his chin on the top of her head. "Close your eyes, clear your mind. Only concentrate on my voice." Cleo did as she was told, but was still tense. "Relax babe. I'm not going to let anything hurt you." **

**Cleo sighed and snuggled into him. "I know. What else do I need to do?"**

**Orphen chuckled and bent his head near her ear. "Open your eyes." **

**Cleo opened her eyes and covered her scream of surprise with her hands. When she realized that she had let go of Orphen, she quickly grabbed on to him tighter than before. "Are you scared?" **

**Cleo pulled back, nodding. "Well... yes and no. I've never been this high before." Cleo turned and looked around. "It's BEAUTIFUL!!" **

**"Yeah, it is," said Orphen not looking at the world below. Orphen shook his head and looked around to g et his bearings. "I'm going to need you to turn so that your back is against me." Before Cleo had a chance to ask why, she was turned around and looking down at the forest below. **

**"Orphen!" **

**"Shh... it's okay. I'm not going to let you fall." He held on to her tighter and her hands went over his. He lightly tickled her stomach and she glared at him after her laughing fit. "Come on babe, that look doesn't suite you," Orphen whispered in her ear. **

**Before Cleo could do anything, Orhpen took off flying . Cleo squeaked and grabbed his hands. "Calm down." Orphen chuckled. "You need to relax. Just trust me.... Or I could drop you." **

**Cleo turned to look at him shocked. "Orphen... you wouldn't... would you?" **

**Orphen smirked. Cleo was scared. Orphen laid his forehead against hers. "Relax babe. Have I ever let hurt you before?" **

**Cleo let out the breath she had been holding and wrapped her arms around Orphen tighter than before. She shook her head while saying, "No, you haven't, but that was mean!" Cleo slapped Orphen on this chest. Orphen laughed and turned her completely around so she was facing him. **

**"Maybe," said Orphen laying his forehead against hers again. "But you should know by now that I would never let anything happen to you." Cleo nodded and Orphen took off flying again, but this time faster. "Orphen watch where you're going!" exclaimed Cleo. Orphen just kept his forehead on hers smirking. He dodged trees and other things when they got closer down. Cleo had finally relaxed completely . She had her eyes closed when Orphen landed. **

**"Cleo, babe, we're almost there," said Orphen nudging her cheek. Cleo opened her eyes and smiled when she looked up at him. Cleo stretched, the whole time still being in Orphen's arms. "How far away are we/" **

**"Not far," said Orphen pulling her hand so she'd follow. "Were going to be staying here for two nights." Cleo didn't ask why, but asked why Orphen never let them travel like that before. "Well, it takes a lot of energy and power to stay up there for long periods of time." **

**"It doesn't seem to have bothered you, of course you are said to be the strongest sorcerer that's ever lived." **

**Orphen chuckled at that. "No, the strongest sorcerer that's ever lived would be my grandfather. There was nothing he couldn't do, but one spell destroyed him so there was only one thing he couldn't do. But is has taken its toll on me. In about 3 hours, I'll have to sleep." **

**"That would explain why your eyes look tired," said Cleo studying him. Orphen nodded and the two continued on in silence for about an hour. **

**"Cleo come here," said Orphen. During there walk,, Cleo had dropped back some to look at the plants and flowers in the forest. When Cleo stood before him, he took off his red bandanna (that right?!?!) and tied it around her head so that she couldn't see. "ORPHRN!!" **

**"Shhh... trust me babe. You'll the surprise, just be patient," whispered Orphen in her ear. Cleo grabbed on to the front of Orphen's shirt. He chuckled. Orphen picked her up and carried her through the woods over to a water fall. **

**"Orphen, why do I hear water?!" **

**Orphen chuckled. "Shhh... trust me Cleo can you do that?" Cleo nodded and Orphen waked under the waterfall and went through an opening on the other side. Cleo was shocked. She was wet when they walked under the waterfall and now she was dry. Orphen saw the confused look on her face and laughed. "Magic's wonderful isn't it." Cleo nodded and tried to hear where they were going. **

**Soon Orphen slowly set her on her feet. "Where are we?" **

**"Hang on and I'll show you." Orphen slowly took off the blindfold. "Open your eyes." **

**Cleo opened her eyes to see a forest inside the cave. There was a waterfall and many mystical flowers. She gasped and back in to Orphen when she saw a small group of fairies near the waterfall. "Oh my God! It's beautiful! What is this place?"**

**"A place that's not suppose to exist. There's one more thing I want to show you." Cleo looked at him questioningly and he nodded toward the cliff above the waterfall. Standing on top of the waterfall was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen. A pure silver unicorn was majestically standing on top of the cliff looking down on them. "Her name is Celeste. She's the last female of her kind." **

**"She's amazing! Orphen this is wonderful!" Cleo looked up at him happily. Orphen smiled and told her to stay there. He flew up to the unicorn that seemed to know him and talked to her. The unicorn nodded its head and jumped down off the cliff. She landed lightly and walked over to Cleo. Cleo stood there not wanting to scare it away. **

**'You are Cleo. Am I right?' Celeste asked shocking Cleo. 'Yes child, I speak with my mind.' **

**"Oh. Uh...yes I am." **

**'Master Orphen says you're having trouble sleeping. He said you saw a young girl's death. Not easy to get over, so he suggested that you stay here with me,' explained Celeste. **

**"Ummm... what about Orphen? Leki? And Selen?" **

**"I can stay for a couple of days," said Orphen walking over to her. "Leki and Selen are more than welcome to stay with you." **

**"Well, if it's okay with Celeste then, yes I would love to stay here," said Cleo. **

**'Then you can stay as long as you want. Please, make yourselves at home.' Celeste walked into the forest disappearing. **

**"This place is wonderful, thank you Orphen!" Cleo ran over and gave him a big hug which he returned. "Your welcome." As the two let go of each other, the fairies flew over and started to play with Cleo's hair. Cleo laughed. "what the.. hey!" **

**"Go and play with them. They just want you to put flowers and stuff in your hair," explained Orphen as the fairies nodded their tiny heads. He walked over to a tree and sat down to take a small nap. **

**Cleo shrugged and walked over to the waterfall that the fairies were pulling her to. **

**A couple of hours later, Cleo had on a black skirt with shinning moons and stars on it, a silver-blue tank-top, and had flowers and sparkles in her hair. She thanked the fairies and said she liked what they did and walked over to where Orphen was. **

**Orphen felt a familiar presence walking over to him and opened his eyes. His breath caught as he saw Cleo. "Beautiful." Cleo blushed and sat down beside him. **

**"The fairies are really good at making people up. So, did you have a nice nap?" **

**Orphen nodded. "Very nice. How long was I sleep?" **

**"About two hours. Celeste said she'd be back later. I wonder where she went off to." **

**Orphen chuckled at Cleo's curiosity. "She's probably just walking around to make sure nothings wrong. This place is very peaceful and full of magic. There are a lot of sorcerers who would love to get in here." **

**"Why?" **

**Orphen got up and stretched before reaching down to help Cleo up. "This place will amplify magic powers if you stay here long enough, but it makes leaving very hard." **

**"What makes this place so full of magic power?" **

**'Because, this is where Selenity's mother lived and died,' said Celeste walking over to them. 'Selen's mother was a very strong fae. Someone who is part elf and part human. They have strong powers and are immortal.' **

**"But Selen's mom died. Selen said she had died when she was very young," stated a confused Cleo. **

**'Selen's mother died because although she could survive any physical injury, she could not survive knowing that her daughter would not. She gave Selen all her power after they were attacked by a demon called Shoron,' explained Celeste. 'Selen destroyed Shoron, but because she had not learned how to control the powers her mother had died giving her, she absorbed Shoron's power and became a cilocore.'**

**"That explains a lot," said Cleo. **

**'There is a small house through the woods. It only has one bed, though I don't think that will be a problem for you.' Cleo blushed and Orphen chuckled. **

**"That's fine," said Orphen gently leading Cleo to the house. When they walked in, Orphen grabbed Cleo from behind and started tickling her. Cleo laughed and tried to fight back, but Orphen was not ticklish. When the two finally stopped, Orphen had Cleo pinned down below him. "I win. Now what do I get if I let you go?" **

**Cleo was breathing heavy and couldn't believe the position they were in. She thought about Orphen's question, then had an idea. She quickly used his weight as an advantage to flip him over and have him pinned by her. "What do I get if I let you up?" **

**Orphen chuckled. "Quick little minx." Cleo just smiled. Orphen's arms loosened and slipped down to her thighs. He sat up slightly and placed his forehead against hers. Cleo gasped. Orphen chuckled. "Well I could think of one thing." **

**Cleo swallowed the lump in her throat. "What?" she asked shakily. **

**"This," said Orphen slowly moving in to kiss her, but a nock sounded at the door. Orphen groaned and laid his head against her neck. "I'm gonna blast who ever is at the door." Cleo laughed. "hmmm maybe I can still get what I want." Orphen lightly brushed a kiss to Cleo's neck. Hearing her quick in take of breath, Orphen kissed it again before lightly brushing his lips over hers. A nock sounded again, and this time Cleo groaned. "Now, I'm going to kill them." **

**Orphen laughed. "We can't have blood spilt on your pretty hands now can we?" Orphen easily picked both him and Cleo up. He sat Cleo down on the couch and went to answer the door. It was Celeste and as they talked Cleo thought about what just happened. **

**Orphen shut the door wand walked over to Cleo. Noticing that she was in deep thought, he kneeled in front of her and laid his head on her knee. Cleo looked down at him startled. "What are you thinking about?" **

**"Nothing," stated Cleo blushing slightly. **

**"Oh come on. For you to be in that deep of thought, it has to be important." Orphen got up pulling Cleo with him. He sat back down on the couch and pulled Cleo onto his lap. He laid his head against her neck and kissed it lightly. Cleo sighed and leaned into him. "Hmmmmm... so that was what was on your mind." Cleo's eyes went wide with shock and embarrassment. Orphen gently cupped her face and glided his thumb over her cheek. "You have nothing to worry about. I won't hurt you, you now that right?" **

**Cleo nodded relieved and Orphen kissed her forehead. "What did Celeste want?" **

**Orphen sighed. "They'll be here in a day. They had a run in with that demon in the forest, but they found out that it's only a minion. It's working for someone, or something." **

**"What would a demon want with the people here?" **

**"I don't know, but come on, it's late and we need to get some rest," said Orphen getting up and slowly letting Cleo slide down his body to he floor. "You're still tired aren't you?" Orphen nodded suppressing a yawn. The two climbed in to bed and curled next to each other. Orphen held Cleo close. "I won't let him get you Cleo. Never." **


	9. author note

Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. My parents decided to get a divorce so it's going to be hard for me to write a good romance. I will try my best. It's really hard to maintain all A's and play sports, look for colleges, and try to get a part time job. SO plz bare with me. Thanks for everyone who is still reading. I had asked in my last update whether you guys wanted a lemon or not. I've never written one and I'm not sure what you guys want. If you guys do want one I will change the rating. Thanks again.


	10. What Stays HIdden in the Dark

Sorry its taken so long you guys. Finals were this week and i was at my moms so everything was kinda hectic. anyway, i should be able to update more often now. i've had little to no sleep, so i'm gonna start the new chapter then turn in.

Cleo woke up and looked around not sure of sure of her surroundings. She sat up slowly and gasped as she remembered the night before. 'No way! That had to be a dream,' thought Cleo. She got up and walked out of the cabin. 'Its good to see you up and about,' said Celeste walking over.

"oh.. good morning," said Cleo while she stretched. "Where'd Orphen go?"

'He's training at the waterfall, said Celeste, 'would you like me to take you to him?' Cleo nodded and the two started on their way. When they got near the waterfall, Celeste excused herself.

Cleo walked out from behind some bushes and what she saw made her stop. Orphen was underneath the waterfall, shirtless and hair loose. He was focusing his magic in the center of the spring where a light blue orb floated about the water. Cleo couldn't help but stare as the water slid down his body. 'DAMN!!' thought Cleo sitting down on the bank to watch. She switched her attention from Orphen to the orb. She giggled as one of the fairies came over from dancing around the orb.

"Shhhhh.. we don't want to disturb Orphen, do we?" asked Cleo giggling the fairy flew away. Cleo turned to look at Orphen. She gasped when she saw that his eyes were open and he was looking at her. He smiled lightly and dove into the water. He popped up a little ways away from her. Cleo tightened the grip around her knees and watched Orphen carefully

Orphen smirked and shook his head, splashing water on Cleo. She laughed and put her hands up to defend herself. "ORPHEN!! STOP!!!" laughed Cleo. Orphen chuckled and smirked at Cleo as he wiped a drop of water from her cheek. "Did you sleep well?"

Cleo nodded. "Why don't you get out? Aren't Selen and Darien coming?"

"They'll be a little late. And why don't you join me!" Before Cleo could do anything, Orphen picked her and dropped her in the water. Orphen laughed as Cleo came up from the water gasping for breath.

"That's not funny Orphen!" Cleo said angrily. She jumped Orphen and pushed him under. Not wanting to hurt her, Orphen reframed from using his powers. After a couple of minutes of playing around, Cleo gave up and slumped against Orphen. Orphen held her up as he walked back to the bank.

The two sat on the bank trying to catch their breaths. "Well, that was fun," said Orphen running his hand through Cleo's hair. Cleo snuggled deaper into Orphen's chest.

"I wander what Majik's up to." Orphen shrugged. The two sat there in silence. "Ya know I really like this place. It's so peaceful and relaxing."

"I'm glad you think that 'cause I want you to stay here while Selen, Darien and I go and try to find out what's going on."

Cleo shot up. "What!!! If you think for one second that I'll stay here while you're out there fighting some monster, demon thing, your wrong!" Before Cleo could say anything more, Orphen silenced her with a kiss. He gradually deepened it as Cleo relaxed. He pulled back as Cleo let out a small noise. Cleo whimpered at the lost.

"Please listen Cleo, what good do you think your going to do? You'd only be a distraction and an easy target. I'd be too concerned about your safety rather than on the fight."

"I get it," Cleo replied slowly and sadly. "I'm a liability. I'm no good to this or any other group. My father was right, my life is useless." Cleo fought to get up and run to cry and think, but Orphen pinned her down and kissed her as she cried.

"I don't want to hear you say that again. Your father was and is wrong. Your life is not useless."

"Then what good am I? Huh? Tell me Orphen, I'd really like to know why I should stay with you and Majik. I am a liability, a distraction, I can't even help you guys. I only get I the way. I've never helped.."

"Shut up!! God Cleo, are you that stupid?! You're a great friend to Majik, you help him more than you know."

"Really? And why should I stay with you?"

Orphen gulped not ready to answer that question. Cleo turned her head to the side and started to cry silently. Orphen gently pulled her face towards his. He kissed her gently, begging her to understand something her couldn't put into words. Cleo slowly relaxed and returned the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his arms tightened around her waist. Orphen deepened the kiss and placed a hand on her stomach. He pulled away, both gasping for breath. He buried his head in her neck, lightly kissing the skin there. She moaned gently. "Need any further explanation?"

"Not right now, but I might want one later."

Orphen chuckled. "Later then." He kissed her one last time before they went back in to the cabin to change clothes.

An hour later Cleo sat in Orphen's arms as they watched the fairies play. "This place is amazing. Majik would love it here," stated Cleo snuggeling into Orphen's arms. .

"We'll have to bring him here after everything is taken care of." Orphen laid his head on top of Cleo's. "This place is a real haven."

'That's why its here.' Cleo jumped and Orphen chuckled as Celeste walked out. 'You are more than welcome to come and stay here. The creatures and myself enjoy the company.'

"When's Knight coming in?"

Celeste sat down and looked at Orphen. 'In all honesty, I have no idea. I hope he comes home soon. He'd love to know you've found someone that's yours.' Orphen tightened his grip on Cleo and nuzzled her hair. Cleo was a little confused. 'They're talking about me like I'm property. If that's how Orphen views me then…'

Orphen looked down at Cleo with concern as a small whimper came from her. "Celeste, can you wait up for Selen and Darien? Cleo and I need to talk." Celeste nodded her head and Orphen picked Cleo up and carried her to the cabin. When they we're inside, Orphen put Cleo down slowly. "Cleo, baby, what's wrong?"

Cleo shook her head not looking Orphen in the eye. "Nothing just thinking about some stuff." Cleo turned and walked into the living room.

Orphen grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. "Cleo, tell me what's bothering you. And don't lie I'll know if you are or not."

Cleo sighed. "It's nothing. I…I just don't want you to go. I'm….I'm scared I wont see you again."

Orphen knew that she was hiding something, but decided not to push it. He wrapped his arms around her small waist and gently started rubbing the skin that showed. "Baby, you've got nothing to worry about." Cleo nodded, but wasn't completely convinced. Orphen groaned, frustrated. He finally picked her up and carried her into the bed room. He laid her down and kissed her gently. Cleo wrapped her arms around his head and started playing with his hair.

Cleo felt Orphen lick and nibble her bottom lip. She opened her mouth to his request. Orphen took full advantage and gently probed her mouth. She moaned and returned the kiss with everything she had. Orphen laid his hand on her smooth stomach. Slowly sliding his hand up, he rubbed the base of her breast. Cleo pulled away from the kiss moaning. Orphen kissed down her jaw and neck until her came to the hollow where he gently sucked. "Orphen…." Whimpered Cleo.

Orphen chuckled. "Okay, okay, I'm stopping."

"NO! Don't, please," said Cleo placing her hand on Orphen's cheek. He leaned into her hand and gently kissed the palm. "Cleo….not right now. I… I don't want to have to leave you here immediately after we make love." Cleo gasped. From what her sister said men didn't normally call it that. Orphen laid his fore head on hers. "Do you understand Cleo?"

"Huh?"

Orphen chuckled. He rolled over so that Cleo was laying on top of his chest. "I might be gone for awhile. If I'm not back a week, I want you to take one of the horses Celeste knows and go stay with Majik."

Cleo pushed up on Orphen's chest. " I will do no such thing! I'll stay here, but that's all."

Orphen shook his head with a small chuckle. He switched so that he was on his side and so that Cleo was facing him. "Please Cleo. Don't make this any more difficult."

Cleo grunted angrily and moved to get up. "Let me go Orphen," she said in an emotionless tone. "Cleo…" "Let me go. I will not ask again." Finally, Cleo pulled free and ran from the cottage, Orphen not to far behind. Cleo was so angry and hurt, she didn't notice that she ran out of the hidden cave or Orphen screaming for her.

"I should have known," muttered Cleo. "It never would have worked out. I guess I should start heading back home. Mom might be worried and I wonder what new guy Sis has a crush on." Cleo sighed as she looked up at the setting sun. A growl came from behind her, but she knew who it was. "Go away Selen. I don't need any of your shit right now." Another growl was heard. Cleo turned in time to dodge Selen in her "wolf" form. "I told you to leave me alone. What part of that don't you understand!"

Cleo glared at the silver wolf, who in turn glared back. It barked at her and Cleo laughed. "Yeah, yeah I know. He was just trying to protect me. But do you remember what happened the last time I did what I was told in a situation like this?" At the confused look the wolf gave her, Cleo let out an evil laugh. "No you wouldn't. That would have been the time when I was kidnapped and tortured by an angry gangster. It was right after you told me to stay put and not leave the apartment. Majik was the one who saved me that night. He now has a scare on his back from it and what of my brother? He died soon after from yet again staying hidden. I'd rather take my chances with that over sized monster than be left alone again. But hell, that's what I always was, alone. Guess I should be used to that by now."

With a sigh, Cleo got up and turned to see a glaring Orphen leaning on a tree not to far away. "Selen, go back to Dar, I need to talk to Cleo." Selen looked questioningly at Cleo. "You better go," she said. "Don't want to be in trouble do you?" The wolf let out an unnatural laugh and took off running through the woods.

For the longest time Cleo and Orphen just sat there looking at each other. Finally, Cleo looked away. "Why didn't you tell me that was your fear? I wouldn't have…."

"You wouldn't have what? Told me you weren't going but go anyway? Leave someone else with me? Don't worry Orphen, I cant take care of myself."

"Yeah, I've seen how you can take care of yourself. And quite frankly that scares me more than going back to Fang. I'll come back Cleo, I promise."

"I learned a long time ago that promises mean nothing," said Cleo quietly not looking at him. Orphen lifted her chin up. "Even mine?" Cleo looked in his eyes and realized that he had never once broken a promise to her. 'I guess you are the one exception."

Orphen smiled gently and pulled Cleo into him. "You've gone through so much hell and yet you seem to be so happy. No one deserves to go through that." He thought a moment. "Here." Cleo turned and watched as Orphen took off the necklace that let so many people know what he was. He tied it around Cleo's neck and gave it a kiss. It glowed lightly before he let it go. It fell against her chest and felt warm. "Orphen…" Cleo looked at Orphen questioningly. No one ever took this off after they earned it, not even when they died.

Orphen placed his hands on Cleo's shoulders and knelt down before her. "I swear to you Cleo, I will come back. Nothing could keep me away. I'll come back for this," he touched the necklace. "And for this." Orphen gave her the most passionate kiss they had shared yet. It brought Cleo to tears and she held on to him for dear life. "Orphen… I'm sorry. Its just that…"

"Shhh… I know baby. I know. You have nothing to fear. I'll always be with you, no matter what happens." They kissed one last time before sitting down to watch the stars start to come out. And that's how the two wolves that had watched the whole time left them.

'I hope you know that they might just beat us in the love department," joked Darien, reverting back to his human form. Selen pouted at that. "You better hope not." She joked back.

Darien laughed and wrapped his arms around her. 'Should we tell them that they are now starting the bonded?"

"No let them find out. It makes it more interesting.." Darien nodded and kissed his mate gently before taking her inside the cave.


	11. Author note

Hey everyone, I'm sorry to say that I might not be able to update as much as I would like to. I'm having to focus on school, getting a job, and getting accepted in to a college. I am working on the next few chapters and will try and have them out this week, but I have the SAT on Saturday and I might not be able to. I promise this story will continue and will be updated whenever I have the time. I hope you understand. I love all my readers and it is for you that I will only keep this going. oh I also found the Orphen set but i didnt have the money to spend it. I dont think i'll ever finish watching it.

Ja-ne


	12. What Stays Hidden in the Dark author

hey you guys! sorry its taken so long. no i haven't stopped writing, altho i had a bad case of writers block, but i have a lot of things on my plate right now. i just got a new job, i graduate in MAY (yaye!), college stuff, and i have to write a 12 page Jane Eyre paper which i really dont want to do. but i will update as soon as i can, but i would like it if your guys reviewed. it lets me know you guys want more or not. well i hope you guys enjoy this chapter. mucho love

Cleo had fallen asleep in Orphen's arms, and Orphen was reluctant to move. "You know, I'll stay with her if you want me to."

"Thanks Selen. I think that might be a good idea," said Orphen not looking up. He gently played with Cleo's hair. "Is it always this difficult?"

"What? Love or bonding?" asked Darien wrapping his arms around Selen as the two sat down across from the new lovers. "Both are never easy. Some are harder than others, but if its true, which yours is, it never breaks."

Selen sighed as she relaxed against Darien. "Ya know, I understand what she's going through. She's scared, doubtful, confused sigh feels like the only happy thing is being taken away from her. Nothing can take that feeling away."

"Is that how you always felt when I left you alone?" asked Darien looking down at Selen.

Selen grunted. "More than you'll ever know. But I was used to being alone, so it never shocked me."

Darien kissed the top of her head. "After this, I promise I'll never leave you alone again."

Selen smiled sadly. "Don't make promises you cant keep. Besides, you'll need a break from me eventually."

"mmmm….Not happenin'," came the deep reply.

"They make a cute couple. Complete opposites at times." Orphen looked down at Cleo who smiled longingly. She turned and smiled up at him. She looked confused. "What?"

"You. You're amazing. What would I do with out you?" Orphen nuzzled Cleo's neck.

Cleo laughed. "Probably live a less complicated life and be surrounded by beautiful girls."

"I have the one I want right here," was the whispered reply. Orphen laid his head down on hers looking in her eyes with a smirk.

"You two to need to mate before we all go crazy," stated Selen laughing. Orphen and Darien laughed too while Cleo giggled and snuggled against Orphen.

"Trust me, that'll happen soon enough," Orphen huskily whispered making Cleo blush slightly.

"It's getting late. We should all get some sleep," said Darien picking Selen and carrying her in to the cave.

"You ready to get some sleep?" asked Orphen carrying Cleo. Before the two went inside, a shooting star brightened the sky. "Make a wish."

Cleo shut her eyes and wished as tightly as she could. Her eyes popped open when she felt something against her lips. She moaned and returned the kiss Orphen started, and deepened it. Orphen pushed her against a tree.

Cleo's grip on Orphen's neck tightened and she moaned as Orphen cupped her breast over her shirt. Orphen started to trail kisses down her neck and stopped at the junction of her shoulder and neck. "If we keep this up, neither of us will get much sleep tonight."

Cleo giggled. "No complaints here, but if your leaving tomorrow, you need to get some sleep," said Cleo forcing a smile. Orphen saw it and shook his head in dismay.

"You can't hide anything from me Cleo, you should know better," said Orphen sadly. "Come on lets get some sleep." The two went into the cave and into the cabin.

Cleo woke up covered in sweat and breathing heavily. Orphen quickly put a hand on her shoulder, but Cleo jumped away from him, fear written all over her face. "Cleo, babe, its me. What's wrong?"

Cleo didn't say anything but said one word, "Death" and then broke down into heart wrenching sobs. Orphen held Cleo as she cried. "I had the same dream too."

The two looked up to see Selen and Darien standing in the doorway. "Many people died tonight. Most likely from whatever beast is out there," said Selen walking in to sit in front of the two. Darien stayed where he was in deep thought. "Can you let me see what you've dreamed Cleo?"

Cleo nodded and moved away from Orphen and sat cross-legged in front of Selen. Selen held out her hands and closed her eyes. A light blue light surrounded them and the two started to shiver. When the light faded, both girls were crying which shocked the guys because Selen never cried.

"What did you see?" asked Darien coming over and sitting behind Selen. Selen just sat there unable to answer. "Lena? Baby, what did you see?" Darien started to get concerned and moved in front of her. Her eyes had glazed over and she looked like she was in another world. "Selen, you're scarring me."

Selen snapped out of it and looked at Darien with so much fear that Darien was actually scared. "There's no way just the two of you can win tomorrow. They're the demons from our past. The demons we thought we had killed. They want us. They want revenge." Selen started shaking and Darien held her close, gently whispering to her.

"There's no way we're leaving now," said Orphen picking up Cleo and laying her on the bed. "Not when we know that they're after you."

"NO! You have to leave. They'll kill you!" Cleo cried hysterically.

"She's right," said Selen standing. "You two have to leave us. They'll kill the two of you just to torture us. I can't let that happen. Not after finding true happiness."

"And that's why we're staying with you," said Darien coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"No! You don't understand," said Selen sadly. "These are the guys who killed my family. All of them and my family had great power and strength. I…I cant loose you now. Please don't argue just go."

Darien looked slightly betrayed, something he thought he would never feel again. "You must understand," started Cleo. "We both have fought these demons and lost those we love, we couldn't bare that again." A tear fell from Cleo's already moist eyes.

"I don't want to be alone again," whispered Selen.

Darien tightened his grip on her and nuzzled her neck. "Death couldn't keep me from you, my love. God himself couldn't keep me away."

"The question is, why would he want to?" stated Selen leaning up and kissed Darien gently.

"Will we ever be like that?" whispered Cleo, not really wanting anyone to hear, with no such luck. Orphen sat behind her and wrapped his arms around her tighter.

"We are like that already," he whispered in her ear.

Orphen kissed Cleo gently, holding her to him tightly. "What are we going to do?" whispered Cleo hopelessly.

'Find Knight and give the four of you more power,' said Crystal standing in the door way.

"Whose Knight?" asked Cleo snuggeling up to Orphen. Darien and Selen sat on the foot of the bed.

'My mate. He has been gone for awhile now. Busy making preparations for you guys. He's the most powerful unicorn and will be more than happy to help.'

Darien nodded his head. "Lets think about that tomorrow. Now, lets try and get some sleep." "Not possible" muttered Selen. Darien shook his head with a slight chuckle. "And if you even think of using a spell to knock me out.." Selen never got to finish as Darien had already cast the spell and she now laid asleep in his arms.

"She's gonna be furious with you," said Cleo. "And don't do that Orphen, atleast not yet."

Darien carried Selen out of the room nodding good night to the two on the bed. "Now why did you want me to wait?" asked Orphen laying down next to Cleo propping his head up with his arm.

Cleo was quite for awhile. "I just wanted to sit with you for awhile before we have to leave."

"I'm not letting you go Cleo," said Orphen, his eyes darkening. "Your staying with me"

Cleo sat up shaking her head. "No. It's not fair for you to have to go through this because of me. I don't want to loose you, now that I finally figured out you cared for me."

Orphen sighed laying his head on her shoulder. "I've always cared about you. And I would fight anyone for you, don't ever doubt that." Cleo fell into Orphen after he kissed her, the spell finally taking full affect.

Orphen held Cleo in his arms through the night, never really falling asleep.

"What are we going to do? We've lost track of them sir," said an ugly looking creature who looked like it was half goblin and half something else all together.

"They can't hide for ever. They'll show themselves eventually," said a creature with red glowing eyes sitting in the darkness.

Cleo watched as Orphen slept. The spell had already wore off and she just sat there watching him. 'I don't know if I can do this. But can I really put Orphen through this?' Cleo shook her head. No she couldn't put Orphen through this horrible nightmare. She leaned over and kissed him gently on the cheek before slowly and quietly moving out of the bed and out the door, but what she didn't see was Orphen watching her go.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone!!! I appologize for not updating but I've been going through alot these past few years and it only seems to be getting worse, so as of now, I'm sorry to say that this story will be put on hold. I will however be working on some other stories that I have writen and will begin posting shortly. Thanks for your understanding and I hope everyone is doing well.**

**Yours truely,**

**Anime-Moon-Girl**


End file.
